The Blessed Slayer
by fayetonic
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Cassandra Halliwell is magical, thank you very much. Nothing is going to prevent her from learning her new destiny. The destiny of a Slayer.
1. Baker High

Title: The Blessed Slayer

Author: fayetonic

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed. No money is being made.

Rating: PG-13

Crossover: Buffy/Charmed

Spoilers: Buffy season seven, Charmed season six.

Summary: Sixteen-year-old Cassandra Halliwell is magical, thank you very much. Nothing is going to prevent her from learning her new destiny. The destiny of a Slayer.

OoOoOoO

"Hey Halliwell!" I heard the voice call out from behind me.

Stopping at the sound of my last name, I slowly turned around ready to greet whoever was calling me. Someone actually acknowledged that I exist! Maybe it was Giselle, who was coming to apologize about ruining my math homework in Algebra. I knew she was just joking when she spilled the soda on it, and her friend spit on it. I know that she really does like me. She is after all really nice when she's isn't near her friends. Smiling, I spun around ready to accept her apology. Only it wasn't Giselle who was calling me it was Jake one of the school jocks. Apparently, he wasn't calling for me at all but for my cousin Wyatt.

I sighed in disappointment. The fallen look must have still been etched onto my face because Jake saw it.

A cruel smile was stretched onto his face as he and his people walked to where we were standing. He stopped a foot or two away. Good, at least he wasn't in our faces.

"You think that I'd honestly talk to you, four eyes? Get over yourself!" he sneered, his cronies laughing at his taunts.

I felt tears welling up behind my eyelids.

'Don't let them see you cry!' I repeated to myself in my mind.

"You should be more clear on who you're calling, Jake. There are after all four Halliwell's that go to this High School." I pointed out logically, while pushing my glasses back up to the bridge of my nose.

I could take the glasses off at any time, as I only need the glasses for reading. I don't though. It's just a waste of time if I'm going to be in a different class only five minutes after the bell rings from my other class.

"Yeah? Well, you should know that I'd never call for you or your brace-faced cousin." Jake replied a smirk on his face.

The two thugs in back of him chuckled dumbly. It kind of reminded me of Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle in the Harry Potter books. Although, Jake was definitely not as blonde as Draco. He was more of an alternate Harry Potter with his black hair and green eyes.

I felt Cammie's body stiffen from beside me. I totally forgot that she was here. Giving her a reassuring smile, I turned back to Jack who was looking pretty smug.

Wyatt took that moment to enter the conversation. I wonder where he was when Jack started his taunting. Surely, he heard what Jack was saying, right? He would have told Jack to be quiet. My mind knew that he would do anything to help his cousins, but my heart knew that he wouldn't give up his shot at popularity.

"Hey Jack, Cass, and Cam. What's up guys?" he greeted, raking a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

Ignoring my cousin, I turned back to Jack ready to give him a piece of my mind. Boy, I really wish he was a demon! If he was, I would vanquish his sorry ass. Sadly though, I'm not allowed to use my powers in public. I could, but I don't want to risk Mom, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Piper's wrath.

"Understand this Jack," I said my voice dangerously low. "You can taunt me, mess up my homework, or whatever it is that you bullies do. However here this, if you _ever_ say anything about my cousin or any of my family again…well, I'll make your life a living hell. That's a promise."

And with that, I shifted my books to my other arm, grabbed Cammie and we walked away.

OoOoOoO

TBC


	2. Principals and Lockers

Title: The Blessed Slayer

Author: fayetonic

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No money is being made, so don't sue me! I'm just listening to the muses.

AN: Here's the second chapter of Blessed Slayer… I hope you enjoy! Note that the spell comes from Charmed.

****

abababa

"You know he's going to tease us more now, right?" Cammie asked, once we were safely away from Wyatt, Jack, and their clique.

"Which he? Our darling cousin or our darling cousin's boyfriend?" I responded dryly, tucking a couple of strands of hair behind my ear.

Every time I put my hair up in a ponytail it never stays in place. Grr, I hate my hair!

Cammie snorted from beside me stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic, Cass." she snapped, a frustrated look on her face.

Boy, she looked just like Aunt Paige right now. Hell, she was Aunt Paige except for her mint green eyes. One time, I overheard Aunt Piper talking to Mom and she said that Cam's dad has green eyes too. Glen was his name, I think. As you can tell, Cammie's Dad doesn't have an active role in her life.

"Cam," I started to say but someone clearing his or her voice from behind me interrupted me.

"Do you mind?" I sneered with annoyance in my voice.

I didn't even bother to see who it was. I looked at Cammie whose eyes were wide with horror.

"Yes, Miss Halliwell," a soft voice breathed. "I do mind."

Spinning around, my jaw dropped as I realized who was standing in front of us. It was Vice Principal Cohens. Cohens, also known as VP was a stern man with bowl shaped graying black hair. He was a nice man but he could be very cold if you get on his bad side. And…trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side.

Snapping my mouth shut, I mentally winced. Of all the people in Baker High it had to be VP Cohens? I've had rotten lucky lately.

"I'm sorry, VP!" I apologized in a rush. "I didn't know it was you, sir."

"That's quite alright, Miss Halliwell. Do try to not stand in the middle of the hallway. You're blocking the students and teachers from passing." he pointed out sternly.

I suppressed the urge to grin. How could I forget that VP Cohens adored me? I never caused trouble, and in his eyes I was the nice normal Halliwell at Baker High.

"Yes sir," I answered, and Cammie and I were once again walking.

Several classrooms later, Cammie and I finally stopped in front of our locker. Did I mention that we share a locker? We share practically everything, from our room to clothes and makeup.

"Great! Our locker once again was the target for graffiti." Cammie sighed.

Sure enough the once plain green colored locker was now streaked red with the word LOSERS across it.

"I'm sorry," I apologized before Cammie could say something else.

"For what?" she asked curiously, turning the combination into the lock.

"You know what, Cam. I was being a total bitch before. I'm sorry sweetie, I just can't stand Jack and his friends."

Cammie was jiggling the handle trying opening to the locker. It wasn't budging. Frustrated, she tried the combination again.

"It's alright, Cassie." she replied, punching the locker in frustration.

"It must me jammed." I commented with a smirk.

Cammie spun around and glared. I didn't need telepathy to know what she was thinking. Clearly, she was annoyed.

"Let me try."

Huffing, she had no objections. Turning the wheel-y thing-y two to the right twice I landed on the number twenty-five. With two more turns to the left (the number four) and one more turn to the right, (the number 15) I jiggled the handle upwards.

It didn't open.

Sighing, I tried it again.

Once again, it didn't open.

Now, I know why Cammie was frustrated. Trying one last time, I pulled the locker open with a creak.

Unfortunately, when I opened it… I accidentally pulled the door off its hinges.

Um, Oops.

Dropping the locker door with a bang, I quickly flicked my hands and froze the hallway.

"You… You pulled the locker door off its hinges!" Cammie hissed. "And, you froze the hallway! Cass, you know we're not supposed to use our powers in public!"

"What was I supposed to do, Camilla? How would I explain about me pulling a locker door that weighs more then you and I combined off of it's friggin hinges!" I snapped back, flicking my brown hair out of my face.

What the hell did I just do? Am I getting a new power? This is definitely a supernatural problem.

I knew that the freeze was going to wear off soon. I had to think fast.

"_Let the object of objection_

Become but a dream

As I cause the scene

To become unseen!"

With a swirl of orbs the locker fastened itself back into it's original space. I didn't cast that spell. Turning slightly, I turned an accusing eye to Cammie.

"You're such a hypocrite!" I said without anger.

"Yeah, I know. But, I saved your butt cousin!" she smiled a wide smile showing her braces.

The freeze wore off and time continued. People were looking at us strangely, and I pointed out that it was my books that caused the bang. They shrugged and turned back to their conversations.

"What to we do now?" my favorite-ist cousin asked.

"We are going to get our bookbags from this blasted locker and call Aunt Piper to pick us up early." I said with determination. "I am going to find out what the hell is going on with me!"

Boy, Aunt Piper was going to kill us when she finds out that Cam and I used magic in public.

Oh well.

****

abababa

To Be Continued!


End file.
